


True Power

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over. And I tried to make it gen, but it just wouldn't cooperate!</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Power

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over. And I tried to make it gen, but it just wouldn't cooperate!

**Title:** True Power  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** Slash  
 **Challenge(s):** 007: Power  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over. And I tried to make it gen, but it just wouldn't cooperate!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Power

~

Draco had always thought of himself as being very flexible. It was hard changing a lifetime of goals and expectations, though, he realized. After being carefully reared and trained to recognize power, align himself with it, and, whenever possible, exude it, submitting to another felt almost like a betrayal. His father would’ve hexed him if he could have seen him at this moment.

But, as Harry lovingly prepared him and finally slid into his slippery and welcoming heat with a sigh, Draco's world shifted.

Somehow, handing himself over to Harry like this made him feel more powerful than ever before.

~


End file.
